Now that you're mine
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: Cassandra is a hotheaded little shrimp of a hollow. How does she react when theres a new kitty after her.


Pushing her into the wall, Grimmjow snidely remarked "Whoops, guess I accidentally nudged into you, this hallway is just too damn narrow." He grinned, walking down the enormous hallway and whistling a little tune to himself.

The Hallway echoed with each footstep he got took, only making his already intimidating figure that much more.

"Oh, it's okay, you forgot the wide load sign on your ass, you might want to change that." Cassandra growled before walking off, knowing this wouldn't be the end of the conversation.

"Oh yeah, well why do you come over here and say that, love?" He shouted down the hallway, the echo traveling all the way back to Cassandra.

Doing as she was told, simply for the enjoyment of watching Grimmjow get pissed off. "I said you need to get the wide load sign on your ass replaced!" Cassandra glared at him with unamusement, her hazel brown eyes bore into the male Arrancars' blue ones

Pushing her again, this time a little harder, her pinned her up against the wall, leaning to her ear "You might want to reconsider your current thoughts. So, what did you want to say?"

"Unless you need another trip to the vet kitten, I suggest you back off." she struggled against the wall like a pinned bird.

Grinning, he took one fist and punched it directly into the wall next to Cassandra, letting go of her. "You seem to forget who you're talking to. You talk big, but in the grand scheme of this city of bones, you're nothing but a mite sitting on this kitten."

Continuing his gait down the hallway, he left Cassandra to look at the giant and completely unnecessary hole he had created there.

"I may be a mite, but I still could make you itch like hell!" Cassandra hissed under her breath, walking away from the damaged wall as if it didn't happen.

Later that very day!

"So I was telling her that it was just impolite to leave her lungs in my living room like that, but the rude bitch just sat there clutching her chest! Didn't even have the decency to die in a respectable manner, and off my good carpets." Grimmjow ranted to Ulquiorra, who sat boredly as his friend went on about his endeavors.

"Not to interrupt you, as intriguing as the tales of gruesome slaughter are, but I want to know more about the little pest you're so keen as to why you're keeping that little pest around you. Why keep someone so incredibly weak in the presence of someone of your caliber of strength? Your presence alone must give her a searing headache." Ulquiorra muttered, his monotone keeping and his face still as stone.

overhearing the conversation while she sipped at her tea, cassandra interrupted. "Because, he needs someone to make him look like less of a douchebag." she commented before taking another sip of tea, making it seem like she didn't say anything.

In a single moment, two things happened. Ulquiorra swung his blade at Cassandra's neck, inches away from decapitating the sarcastic female arrancar. Except he didn't stop his sword on his own.

"It's pretty rude to kill someone else's fraccion." Grimmjow spouted angrily, his sword the only thing keeping Cassandra from being a splatter painting on the wall. " Now, mite, if you really value your life, you'd best swear to be my fraccion." Everyone else in the small mess hall had stopped eating, watching the two Espada in their confrontation.

"Yes, master." Cassandra growled, sarcasm lacing her every word. "I'm going to my room, the sight of a wretched worm in the room made me lose my want to eat." she said before walking off.

Sheathing his sword, Ulquiorra blankly stated "So that's your reason for keeping her around. Just make sure not to let anyone else figure out you care, or else it'll be fuel to lose your position."

Later that night! Bow-chicka- bow-chicka bow-wow

Moving to the door, A nameless numeros knocked on Cassandras door to the small room, waiting impatiently outside the door. "Open up, I have a message for you, Cassandra!" he shouted, making sure the woman wasn't asleep.

"Fuck off, I'm busy." she groaned, flipping a page to her book. Shifting from a laid back position to a sitting position, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she let out an irritated huff that she was being interrupted so late at night.

Kicking down the door, he replied with "Sorry, I can't do that, here's your letter. And I would make it hasty, he really doesn't like being kept waiting." He sighed, making his way to the door.

"Oh, and just a footnote here, but it probably wasn't the wisest choice to pledge fealty to Grimmjow." He added, a seriousness in his tone.

"None of you arrancar bastards have any manners with building structures, do you?" Getting quickly irritated, Cassandra slammed her book down and stormed off, knowing that only Grimmjow would find the middle of the night a perfect time to bug her.

Quickly calling after Cassandra, the Nameless arrancar shouted "Hey, wait! He's in one of his moods!"

about 20 minutes

Sitting outside of his chambers, Grimmjow glared down the hallway as Cassandra arrived "You took your time getting here." he grumbled.

"Yup, sure did. Now what the hell do you want, so I can go back to bed." she replied with little effort, not bothering with any more sarcasm than needed. Rubbing her eyes and groaning was enough to let Grimmjow know that she was at least getting ready for bed. Her hair being strewn up and a little messy obviously didn't give it away for him

Grabbing her by the neck, he threw her onto his bed, slamming the door behind him. "There, now you're in a bed, any more complaints?" he mumbled before shedding off his clothes.

"Is there a time that you want me to be here, that's any time besides right now?" The brunette grumbled, getting her hand free long enough to punch Grimmjow in the shoulder.

Ignoring her pleas against this, he proceeded to rip off her clothes, ripping open her shirt to reveal her chest, and ripped open a spot in between her legs, revealing her panties."Honestly, I don't care what you think, but I'm going to whether you like it or not."

"Y-you could at least be gentle you prick." Cassandra tried covering her bust with one hand and her groin with the other, her cheeks were several shades of red now. So manny thoughts crossed her mind, she never would admit to herself that she thought the espada was good looking, it was also probably the reason she gave him so much hell too.

Smacking her hands away, he ripped off a chunk of her panties, answering with "Why bother, it's not like there's anyone to complain." Ramming himself into her, he slid gently for a few moments, feeling her body tear and adjust to mis massive length as her woman juices eased the friction, but soon decided this took too long and continued with it faster, and harder before.

Grabbing her breast, he man handle them as he continued with this rough pace, rocking the overly large bed.

"T-tell me one thing," Cassandra said letting out a guilty moan of pleasure, pain still rippling through her body like a wildfire. "Beside's being just another one of your little fucktoys, why are you doing this? What do you want from me that you can't get from any of your other whores?" she bared her teeth in a mixture of anger and pain. Every thrust drove her insane with lust she wanted to do nothing more than fuck him senseless

"Honestly?" He said between grunts and movements "I think you're just prettier than the rest." he lied, pulling out and flopping onto the bed. "Your turn, I'm tired. Make it quick." he said, resting his hands behind his head.

"You lazy bastard, you can't even lie to me and say you have feelings, and then you make me do the work? you're really despicable." Cassandra straddled his waist, moving her hips slowly. If she was going to get violated, she was going to at least enjoy it, whether she was pissed off or not.

"Why would you care if I had feelings or not? Besides, I'm despicable, and I have you in my bed, so it can't be all that bad." he retorted, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling for a moment, a grunt or two escaping his lips occasionally.

"Fine, if i can't get you to say you love me" she paused, pulling away, the feeling of their bodies detaching from one another made her shiver. Getting closer to his groins, cassandra licked up the side of his aching shaft, watching in amusement as he twitched.

"I'm just saying you might get further if you weren't such a douchebag." she brushed a stray hair from her face as she lowered her mouth to the head of his massive erection. If she wasn't busy yelling at him she probably would have enjoyed it a whole lot more.

Reaching out and grabbing her by the neck, the life being choked from Cassandra. "First off, here in Hueco mundo, compassion and caring only get's you killed. Secondly, you're only here to screw me until I'm pleased, otherwise you're only as useful as a corpse. So less commentary please?" he mock asked, releasing his vice grip on her throat.

"Now that you're finished flapping your gums, I'm getting off, or you don't, got that?" Cassandra slammed her hips harder against his, letting out a tiny grunt of pleasure as she did. giving a few more hearty thrusts with all her effort before her lower regions tightened and clenched grimmjow's member in a vice grip as she came.

"Sorry, that's not how this works." He said, his body tightening a bit, and then it relaxing as he came inside her, his warm fluids filling her with an intoxicating feeling. "Now, you're not really necessary anymore." He grinned, back handing her through the doors. "Now, leave me alone, I have an important assignment tomorrow."

Groaning as she hit the door, Cassandra let out a tiny yelp. "Fuck you, I'm sore,and tired, im not walking all the way back to my room" she said stomping back into the bluenettes room and flopping down on the bed, scooting over so there was still plenty of room.

"Get out of my chambers before I decide that I want your heart displayed on my wall..." He grumbled, trying to keep his eyes closed, the call of sleep lulling him to slumber.

Shaking her head defiantly, Cassandra snuggled closer and anchored herself to the pillow beside Grimmjow. intertwining their legs, and falling asleep quickly, Cassandra whispered it a quick "Night Kitten".

Standing up, annoyed at her persistence, he put on his clothes, leaving the room and heading for another place to sleep. "I'll be back tomorrow. If you're still in my room when I get back, I'm going to kill you." he said grouchily.

"What, you're not man enough to get me off, and not even half man enough to keep me company and cuddle? Wow, I'm amazed you got ranked as the sixth espada." she said with a smug grin, knowing that if anything, challenging his rank was something to piss him off.

"I didn't get this rank from compassion and cuddles. If you ever want to get ahead in this life, you're going to have to learn that!" He spat, before marching back in and laying down next to the frail brunette, he wouldn't tell her now or ever that he liked her.

"Oh, and try not to be so obnoxious in front of other espada. They won't hesitate to kill you now that you're mime"


End file.
